The Power Of An Angel's Tears
by dragons-temper
Summary: A fic about Angelina.What will happen to Angelina when left alone? When Fred breaks Angelina's heart? When Katie and Alicia abandon their friend?rated for future.contains heart break, suicide attempts, mended souls.please review. i update by five rev/days
1. Default Chapter

The Power Of An Angel's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters and such stuff. I know that it sucks that I don't. PLEASE don't sue. I have nothing to give you cause I am dirt poor and I live in a cardboard box way out here in the middle of all this bush and have three very disobedient puppies ........ lol and no you can't have my box. I don't really want to give either up and Savannah, Joy, Rona and me are not particularly fond of slave labor. So please don't sue since we aren't doing this for money, wealth, or fame.

AN to avoid confusion the words that have ~'s around them are the lyrics and the words that have *'s around them are thoughts. Sorry if I don't get the lyrics or the spelling or the grammar 100% right ......... but then again I am far from perfect......lol Since you now know that I am far from perfect you will notice that I am not too concerned that this story may or may not follow the books exactly or not at all. But see as how it is FAN **_FICTION_** and I am the authoress I really don't care. Don't like. Tough. Don't read it then. This is my first attempt at angst so leave me alone. Please read and review. I could care less if you fame me because I flame my self. Well I'll shut up now and let you read.

Chapter 1

Well here we are. Alone and desperate to make things right between me and my friends and more importantly my boyfriend Fred Weasly. Well make that ex friends and ex-boyfriend. The day that I lost my friends and boyfriend had started so innocently. Who knew it would have turned into such a disaster. Angelina Johnson you are such a prat. * Well I guess that's what makes me and my friends compatible. We all are prats. Well let me explain it to you. It all started about two months ago when me, Alicia and Katie were late for Quidditch practice……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hurry up already Katie." I called to one of my best friends while the other one and me waited at the bottom of the steps waiting for her. 

"Alright! I'm coming now but I think that we will need to clean up our dorm when we get back," Katie informed us with a guilty look on her face. When she looked at us and saw that Alicia had the 'I'm gonna kill you' look she turned to me with pleading eyes as we started walking to the Quidditch pitch. 

Me thinking that my stuff too had ended up on the dormitory floor had had no sympathy for her. "Don't give me that look. I am not to fond of the idea that my stuff is on the floor back at the dorms and the fact that we are now…" I looked down at my watch. " Holy shit! Oliver's gonna kill us!" I yelled as I started to run.

Struggling to keep up with me Alicia asked me why our esteemed Quidditch captain was gonna kill his three chasers. 

"He's gonna kill us because we are already ten minutes late." I struggled to say because we had been running for a while and though I was in great shape I was starting to get winded. 

"Well …. his maje…sty is …. just g…oing …. to ha…ve to…. forgi….ve us……" Katie said between gasps of air. "Besides he needs us. That is if he wants to win the Cup this year." She managed to continue normally as we entered the locker room to find it deserted. 

"Oh no!" Alicia groaned as she looked around the room. "They must already be on the pitch. Yep dead as ducks on Christmas." 

The three girls hurriedly went into their half of the changing rooms and changed into their practice robes. As they finished changing they started a heated discussion about who would talk to Oliver when he started yelling at them. "You should go Angelina," Katie said to me. 

"Why?" I asked curious to find out why she was willing to throw me to a rabid bear. *Well he is actually worse than a rabid bear.*** **I thought to myself. * A rabid bear would just chew you up and eat you. But no, not our dear Mr. Wood. He on the other hand would never forgive you or forget.* 

"Well this is your first time being late this year. Since this is your first offence he might just let us off easily," Katie said logically. 

"Well why don't you Katie? I kinda think that Oliver will reason with you more quickly." Alicia remarked with a sly look on her face. Looking at me quickly she continued, " I mean what guy in his right mind would want his **girlfriend **mad at him because she made her and her friends a little late???? Hmmm???" Alicia added as we were about to enter the pitch.

Katie never did get a chance to respond because at that moment Alicia and I shared a quick look at each other and pushed her into the middle of the pitch.

Noticing our entrance onto the field Oliver and the rest of our house's team landed on the ground in the middle of the field where we were standing.

As soon as he landed Oliver jumped off of his broom and stomped angrily over to us. By the looks of sympathy we were getting apparently he had been very mad. He stopped right in front of me and yelled. "Angelina! Alicia! Katie! How on earth could you guys be FIFTEEN minutes** LATE? **I was starting to wonder if you were ever gonna get here!"

Since we pushed Katie out onto the field first and I had followed Alicia onto the field and Oliver landed behind us I was the first person he came to. Not knowing what else to do I shoved Katie in front of his face as I said the only thing that came to mind. " Ask your girlfriend why she made us late."

Well it was true. Alicia and I were ready ten minutes before we usually left, but for some reason Katie couldn't find her robes anywhere. After it registered with Oliver what I had just said his face softened visibly as he looked at Katie. "Is it true that you made Angelina, Alicia and yourself late?" he inquired in a gentle voice. 

"Yeah, I guess I did." She answered her boyfriend hoping he wouldn't ask why in front of the other boys. Of course Angelina and Alicia knew what was going on between her and their team captain, but the other three boys were kind of slow so therefore clueless. 

"Well why were you late?" 

*SHIT! What is this? Twenty questions?* Katie looked down and started to study her shoes. *Why did you have to ask that? * Realizing that he was staring at her waiting for an answer she said sheepishly, " Umm.. just because."

"Sorry hunni, but your gonna have to do better than that," Oliver stated as he looked at his very flustered girlfriend. * I wonder what her problem is? Why won't she tell me? Oh my god! What is it another guy? What if it is Cedric?* Oliver just couldn't stop the flow of thoughts that were coming to his head. * Come on Oliver! Snap out of it. Trust your girlfriend. Trust Katie.* All of a sudden he noticed her still staring at her shoes trying to look interested in them. "Katie? Is there anything that you want to tell me?" 

As soon as Oliver said her name it snapped her back to reality. "What do you mean Oliver? What do you mean is there something that I want to tell you?" As the words spilled out of her mouth she realized what he was implying and realized how her reluctance to answer must look. "It's not what you think Oliver! I mean it's not how it looks!"

Anger filled him. "Excuse us!" Oliver snapped at the rest of the team as he took Katie aside. The boys look totally confused and clueless, while Angelina and Alicia shared a knowing glance. When they got far enough away from the rest of the group he turned and faced her. "What is it? Why won't you tell me why you were late?" 

Looking at her boyfriend who was mysteriously turning purple in the face. All of sudden Katie burst out laughing at the sight before her. * If he turns any more purple he's gonna pass for a plum. Actually I don't think that he could get any more purple.* Just as she thought this Oliver went from a pale purple to a ver y VERY dark shade of purple. "You think that this is funny? Where were you? Tell me honestly. Were you with Cedric? Or any other boy for that matter?"

Continuing to laugh she snickered "Is that what you think? Is that why you thought that I didn't want to tell you? Imagine that. The great fearless Oliver Wood scared that his girlfriend was cheating on him!" Slowly Katie was going from happy to being outraged. "Well for our _dear _Quidditch captain's information I didn't want to tell you because the boy's were there. Why in the world would Angelina and Alicia be late if I were off shagging someone? The last time I checked the boys didn't know that we were going out and I don't think that you would want them to find out this way! The reason that we were late was because I could find my practice robes. It seems that after out last game I mysteriously lost them. As for Angelina and Alicia they were helping me, cause if they didn't I would still probably in the dorms looking for them!" With that Katie turned on her heal and stomped off. 

Oliver's mouth hung open as he watched his girlfriend walked away from him and off of the pitch, anger radiating from her more with each step. * I wonder if I should go after her* Oliver mused to himself . * I think that I will let her cool down a bit first.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile: 

George turned to his girlfriend Alicia, "Do you know what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Turning to look at Angelina to see what she was thinking she noticed that Angelina had nodded. Alicia looked back at George and then to Fred and Harry. "Well you guys are going to find out sooner or later. Katie and Oliver have been going out for about three weeks."

"Three weeks! How did he keep it away from us? Katie and Oliver? Wait till I get a hold of that buggar!" Fred exclaimed laughing.

All of a sudden he was hit upside his head. "Oi! What the bloody hell did you do that for? You are supposed to be nice to your boyfriend!"

"Yeah Angelina!" George sneered as he laughed about the fact that his twin got hit by his girlfriend. In mid laugh he felt himself get a cuff upside his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

Laughing at the expressions on their boyfriends' faces they decided not to answer their questions. "Come on Angelina we have to talk," Fred suddenly stated. All of a sudden the two girls saw Katie rush off of the pitch with tears in her eyes. 

Looking back at Fred she walked over to her boyfriend and reached up and pulled him down sop she could reach him and kissed him on the lips. "I will talk to later. Promise. Right now I think that our best friend needs Alicia and me very desperately."

"Hey! We need to talk. NOW!" Fred suddenly burst out. Everyone turned to look at the usually happy go lucky red head. Never before had any of them heard him burst out like that.

Pulling Fred out of hearing range Angelina whispered, "Don't you DARE ask me to choose between you and my friend. Didn't you see the way she looked when she ran off?"

Fred stared at her face for a moment. Then he replied, "Yes. But that doesn't make what we have to talk about any less important. Let Alicia go. I'm sure that Katie will understand if you are a couple minuets late." Fred watched her reaction to what he had just said. When he saw that she was getting furious with him he continued. "Don't try start a fight with me Angelina Johnson! I want to talk to you. You have been all wrapped up in your friends' problem that we have spent any time alone. Never mind trying to have a serious relationship. Now let's go talk. The more time that you spend standing here arguing with me the longer till you can go and see Katie."

"Fredrick Weasley! How dare you insinuate that our problems are more important than the fact that our friends' relationship may be over and Katie and Oliver may have just broken each other's hearts!" I exclaimed shocked and appalled that he wouldn't care that his friends were in a fight. 

"You know what Angel. I didn't think that when we started going out that you would choose your friends over us! The thing that made me like you the most was your love and compassion for your friends. I never would have thought that it would be this thing that would be breaking us up!" Thoroughly ticked now Fred was having problems keeping his outburst in check.

Going a ghostly white Angelina looked at Fred with tears in her eyes. "You're breaking up with me?" I finally choked out as the shock of what the one person she truly loved had just said to her. Without looking at her never mind her eyes where all the hurt and pain reflected he just nodded. "Why? Why are you doing this? Are you doing this just because I care about what my friends are feeling? If you wanted to talk before why didn't you just say so?" 

Her anger slowly returning she got braver. "But noooo… you had to wait until it was convenient for you. Well you know what Fred? I think that since you couldn't come and talk to me when nothing was going on, when our friends weren't hurt, I don't think that you are the person I thought you once were. It seems to me that you lost yourself the minute that we started going out. Do you truly want to break up?"

Dreading what his answer was going to be I just stood there staring at him, trying to look into his eyes. "As hard as this is for me, yes. I think I do." As the words came out of his mouth Angelina burst into tears. Not wanting to have the guilty feeling that was starting to gnaw at his insides for a while he tried to smooth things over. "Come on my little Angel don't cry. If you keep this up you're going to add to the giant squids home."

"FRED! You have no idea why I am crying do you? You prat! No you're worse than a prat! I don't know what I ever saw in you! All I know is that I loved you! All you can do is punish me by breaking up with me because I seem to care more than you do about our friends! Did you ever consider that it is not only Katie hurt? Did you even think of whatever happened to her might just as well have hurt Oliver?" With that Angelina turned and ran away from Fred. * Why? Merlin! I should have known better! Ever time I get close to someone I go and end up losing them or pushing them away because I don't want to lose them. I wonder where Katie and Alicia are?* Running up the Gryffindor tower Angelina quickly gave the fat lady the password and stumbled into the common room.

Noticing her entrance the only two people in the room looked up. Excusing herself from her boyfriend Alicia came running over to her. "Where in Merlin's name have you been? You said you where going to be right behind me and that you would catch up in a minute." Alicia demanded in a scolding tone.

"Not now Alicia. Where is Katie? Is she ok? What happened with her and Oliver?" I asked quickly avoiding the concerned look that she gave me.

"She's up in the dorms. As for what happened that is something that you will have to ask her. But yes she is ok. Oliver came up and talked to her and when I last saw her she look quite happy. The question is are you ok?"

"I'll tell to you later. Right now I think that I should go and see Katie." With that I bounded up the stairs to the fifth year dorms. When I opened the door and poked my head through the door I saw that Katie was sitting on her bed with her back to me.

"Alicia? Did my so called friend Angelina show up yet?" 

"So called?!" I burst out. Horrified at what Katie, one of my best friends in the world, had just called me.

"Oh!" Katie exclaimed as she turned around on her bed to face the door. "It's you!"

"What do you mean 'so called friend'? I thought that we were best friends?" I sputtered.

"So did I. But Alicia said that you were right behind her and then took off. I know it sounds selfish but I needed BOTH of you here more than you needed to snog Fred. But I see your true colors now! You are just a little slut that needs everyone to pay attention to her." With that Katie got off of her bed in a huff. She called back to Angelina who had fallen onto her bed. "By the way, Angelina, I don't hang out with sluts. So you can go back to snogging Fred now."

"That's not what I was doing!" I yelled desperate for her to believe me.

"Yeah! Right! A liar as well as a slut. Man don't you just keep improving your reputation with every second that goes by." Katie smirked as she walked out the door.

"Fred broke up with me because I wanted to come see you so badly." I called to her retreating back. "That's what took me so long," I yelled louder. It was useless. She wasn't listening, nor could she hear above the din that was coming from the common room.

Just as soon as the door seemed to close it was forcefully kicked open and in strode George looking read to kill whoever it was he was looking for. Without looking up I stated, "Ron never came in here so you can go look somewhere else for him."

"Who on earth said that I was looking for Ron? I was looking for you. What did you do to Fred?" I looked at him as if he had grown another head when I noticed Alicia standing behind her boyfriend. Noticing how I my face looked George continued to rant. "He came into the common room looking as if someone had just ripped his chest open and took out his heart."

"What are you talking about? He's the one who dumped me!" I shouted not sure that I could live with everything thing that was happening that day. * Why does everything have happen all at once?* 

Finally finding her voice Alicia turned to George and said, "Come on love. It looks as if everyone was right. All that Angelina really cares about is herself. Lets go back down to the common room."

As Angelina watched her two friends walk out she decided to go down to the common room too. Just to see if Lee or Percy was there so that she could find out what was going on. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she addressed everyone. "Hey, has anyone seen Lee or Percy?"

All of a sudden she noticed the two in the corner and heard them ask each other if they heard anyone calling them. Then everyone in the room said they could have swore they heard something looked at her then all decided that it was just the wind. Turning from the room she ran back up to the dorms starting to cry. * Well, it's official I have no more friends.* Angelina flopped onto her bed and started crying. She didn't both putting locking charms on her curtains because she didn't really think that anyone would bother her…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was two months ago and no one had talked to her since. *My life so sucks. If only they all knew what really happened…. *

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A.N. Hey. Let me know what you think….(gets down on hands knees begging) please. please please…..well I would like to get a couple of reviews before I update…..what will happen to this broken hearted girl….next chapter up soon as I see it's worth my time…. Ta ta for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Power Of An Angel's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters and such stuff. I know that it sucks that I don't. PLEASE don't sue. I have nothing to give you cause I am dirt poor and I live in a cardboard box way out here in the middle of all this bush and have three very disobedient puppies ........ lol and no you can't have my box. I don't really want to give either up and Savannah, Joy, Rona and me are not particularly fond of slave labor. So please don't sue since we aren't doing this for money, wealth, or fame.

AN to avoid confusion the words that have ~'s around them are the lyrics, the words that have ^'s around them are the authors notes, and the words that have *'s around them are thoughts. Sorry if I don't get the lyrics or the spelling or the grammar 100% right ......... but then again I am far from perfect......lol Since you now know that I am far from perfect you will notice that I am not too concerned that this story may or may not follow the books exactly or not at all. But see as how it is FAN **_FICTION_** and I am the authoress I really don't care. Don't like. Tough. Don't read it then. This is my first attempt at angst so leave me alone. Please read and review. I could care less if you fame me because I flame my self. Well I'll shut up now and let you read.

Ashliegh – thank you for your review…. Lol I think that there would be curses flying around if it was me too…. I know that everyone was being asses to Angelina but I think that this could get interesting.

FAYE – thanks… I know that it seems that it's Angelina with the problem but it needs to be that way so that my plot will work….ok I don't know if it will work on paper but it works in my head….. honestly.

Rei – ok I guess I will finish it… cause if you use please three times in a review I think that you are curious… as to what happens I think that you had better use you little white thing that I think that they call a ….. (muses to self….keeps thinking…) ….A MOUSE! That's it.. hey I'm smart. Yep yep… I am. Anyways…..continue please…

Lady kally – haha… Microsoft word says that I am spelling your name wrong… oh well… as for how I could do what I did you know how…I can do what I want cause it's my story…(sticks out tongue) and don't you think of dog napping my dogs or else I'll cat nap you cats and give kel to ferris to eat….buh byez for now….ja

Now that I have done that please continue with the story and don't let my little insane comments to the reviewers scare you off….. until later then … buh byez …. dragons-temper… ja

Chapter 2

That was two months ago and no one had talked to her since. *My life so sucks. If only they all knew what really happened…. *

"Excuse me. Ms. Johnson but would you so kind as to return your thoughts to my class. Ten points from Griffindor." With that Professor Snape returned to the front of the classroom in the dungeon and finished telling everyone the final steps that they had to take to complete their potion that they were supposed to be making this class. 

For the making the actual potion Snape had put they class in groups of three. Not knowing whether or not to consider the fact that she was put with these two quiet Slytherin that she was sure must have been a transfer students because she did not recognize her a curse or not. Since Angelina was not exactly on the Griffindor students' good side since her and her ex-boyfriend Fred Weasly broke up she didn't really want to spend the next forty minutes brewing a strong potion with someone who was glaring at her. 

*This girl and guy don't look like such a bad sort to be spending a morning with just this once. * Angelina thought to herself as she packed up her books up went over to where the two where already sitting together. Just as this thought finished going through her head she heard Snape say that these were going to be the groups that they were going to be working with for the rest of the year. Not sure that all three of them were going to hit it off right away she looked at her smirking professor to see that he was completely serious. * Oh well. I guess it could have been a lot worse. I could have got stuck with Katie and Fred as my potions partners. *

As Angelina set her cauldron and books on the table the girl introduced herself. "Hi," she said bright as sunshine. "I'm Leeanna Courterallie, and this is Kade Peters." The boy that was sitting by her side just nodded to me as the brunette continued cheerfully. "We just transferred from a school in America this year. We don't quite know our way around yet." ^A.N. the names are pronounced Lee-Ann-a Court-er-ally ^

"Hi," I said back lacking the enthusiasm that Leanna had introduced them with. "I'm Angelina Johnson. It's my pleasure to meet the two of you. Well I think that we had better get this potion started so we don't get a detention from yours truly up there."

"Yeah we've noticed that he isn't the most friendliest person around here," Kade stated mater-of-factly. "Is he always like this or is this one of his bad days?"

"Neither," I said grinning. At the confused looks on their faces I continued. "This is actually one of his _good_ days. He's usually much worse." As the words came out of my mouth all three of us burst out into a quiet fit of giggles. Lucky for us Snape was busy yelling at Lee and his two Slytherin partners to hear us.   


Drawing only a couple of stares from the people nearest to us that could hear we calmed down and started to get to work on our potions before we ran out of time to finish it. I used to usually be with Katie and Alicia for partners so I had to do a lot of the planning and actual mixing; but my newly found (and totally unexpected) friends were about as good as I was so the work was spit up evenly. * I think that I am really going to like these two. Even if they do reside in Slytherin.* 

When the bell rang it was time to go to the evening meal. With hasty promises to meet up in the library after supper we quickly said our good-byes and went in opposite directions to go to our respective common rooms. Thinking that I have finally found a friend of my own, (not one that I had been introduced to by Katie or Alicia) I walked alone up the steps and turned down one of the corridors that led to the tower. Hearing footsteps coming at an alarming rate from behind her Angelina spun around to look to see who was running up from behind her. At first she didn't recognize who it was then she noticed the locks of dirty blonde hair that bounced up and down as the figure approached her.

"You dropped this at the top of the steps when you left the dungeons," Kade said holding out her scrunchie that had been holding hair out of her face. Flushing at the fact that she didn't even realize that her hair was now falling onto her face and getting into her eyes.

"Thank you. I didn't even notice that it was missing for some reason," Angelina mumbled as she gratefully took her scrunchie back and quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

The two stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes just looking at their own feet trying to find something to say. Looking up Angelina broke the silence. "How did you know where to come to find me? I mean that usually the other houses don't know where each other's common rooms are?"

"Well," Kade said blushing a little. "I remember this was the way that I noticed that you came from earlier and when I started to come this way I saw some Griffindors going down to the great hall for supper. I guess that I just put two and two together."

"Well thank you again for going to all the trouble of coming up here to give me this back."

"It was no trouble at all," Kade tried to reassure me blushing even redder. 

"Well if you say so." I said with a smirk. "I may not know where your common room is but I do know that it's not anywhere near here. If I remember correctly it is some where in the dungeons."

Laughing with me he stated that I had been indeed right and said he had better be getting back so he could put his books away and not be too late for supper. "I'll see you in the library after supper," he called to me as he turned and returned from the way he came.

Still laughing to myself I continued on my way towards my own common room. Stopping to say hi to the fat lady I gave her the password and went through the hole in the wall stepping into my common room. 

When I had just finished climbing through the hole I heard the whole room go silent. I looked around and saw that the face of every Griffindor look towards me and I wondered what was going on. The faces of the fifth years and some of the sixth and seventh years looked as if they knew what was going on but the younger kids looked clueless.

Looking around I saw that Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and Lee looked as if I had just killed their favorite pet. Summoning up all the courage I could muster I asked, "What's going on? Is someone hurt?"

Looking at her as if she had just sprouted arms out of her head her old friends started laughing, venom dipping from each icy chuckle. "As if you don't know. We all know what happened in potions so you can just forget denying what you did." Katie said all traces of laughter gone, but venom still hanging on to her words. 

Noticing that Angelina Katie had still had a confused look on her face George helped her out. "We are referring to the conversation that you and those Slytherins were having."

Getting very mad now Angelina looked at her feet and tried her best to stay calm and not loose her temper. *Yelling and screaming aren't going to get me anywhere.* Angelina said to herself. *But how **DARE** they say that I can't talk to Leeanna and Kade. Hell they are the only ones that will actually talk to me.* Looking back up and into the eyes of the girl that had been her best friend for four years she choked back tears that where threatening to spill out of her eyes. "So what about that? Did you expect me to just ignore them when they are my partners and be rude to them? I am sorry but I am not like you guys. I can't just ignore someone for something that was not their fault and had absolutely **no** control over." With that Angelina started to walk towards the stairs that she and her two ex best friends shared.

*Is it just me or is she not just talking about what happened in potions class.* George mused to himself. As he thought of what Angelina had just said he started to feel a little guilty about how he and the rest of their friends had been treating her. Then one thought had popped into his head. *She hurt Fred* Remembering this usually enabled him to go on ignoring her like the rest of them had but not today. Nope. For some strange reason he felt extremely guilty and ashamed of how he had been acting towards her for the past two months. Muttering to himself George walked out of the room and went and had his supper.

As soon as Angelina had thrown her books on her bed she took off running down the stairs and didn't stop running until she had ran down the corridor leading to the painting. As she rounded the corner did Angelina slow her pace. Stopping outside the great hall she took a deep breath and entered the crowded hall. Instead of taking her usual spot she went and sat with the first years. Having no idea what was going on with the older kids in their house they were ecstatic to have a fifth year sitting with them that wasn't a prefict. 

When she was done Angelina politely excused herself from the conversation that the first years engaged her in about what it was like to be doing much more advanced things that they couldn't wait to try. Skipping going back to the common room, Angelina had went strait to the library. Even though she wasn't due to meet Leeanna and Kade here for at least another thirty minutes. 

The librarian looked up as she entered and smiled at her. Angelina returned the smile. Since she and her friends had fought Angelina had spent just about every spare minute here. She had enjoyed the fact that the library was usually empty at this time and she could have it just about all to herself. Finding a book that she thought might be interesting she took it off the shelf. Then went to sit on the floor in between two rows of books, at the farthest point in the library. 

Settling herself down to read the book she looked at her watch. *They should be here in about ten minutes.* She thought. That should give me time to start my book. She opened the cover she just stared blankly at the pages. She couldn't concentrate on what the words said. All she could do is think of how all her old friends just judged her and how Leeanna and Kade just wanted to be nice and have a polite conversation. Connecting the two different groups of people got her mad again. *Ha! Katie and Fred should take lessons on how to be nice. Or else just go and join Slytherin.*

"Hey Angelina! You're here already. I thought that you weren't going to come." At this Angelina looked up startled that someone was talking to her. Seeing a rather confused look on her new acquaintances' face Angelina looked down at her watch. *Shit. They must have been here for a half an hour already.* 

"I'm so sorry. I got here an hour ago and you weren't here so I thought that I would read a book while I was waiting for you. I guess I got caught up in the book and forgot about the time. It's just so quiet in this part of the library and no one comes back here." Angelina spilled out her story while blushing furiously as she closed the book that was in her hands. *Why did I have to come back here? If I stayed up front then I would have heard them come in and then I wouldn't have looked as if I was hiding.* Mentally slapping herself she got to her feet and walked out of the little shelter that the two rows provided. "Well I guess since that I wasted so much of our time already we had better get started, hey?"

Kade opened his mouth to say something when Leeanna beat him to it. "You didn't waste our time. It's not as if we are really busy. There were only a few things to do in the common room tonight any ways." 

"Ok. Well if you two are sure. Why don't we go and sit over…" she trailed off when she noticed a particularly large group of people enter the library. 

Noticing the look on Angelina's face as she let her sentence trail off the two friends exchanged a glance when she wasn't looking. Seeing that I had opened and closed my mouth after I looked from the group of people that looked like some of the Griffindors that I had seen earlier that day then back to Angelina, Kade gave a slight nod of his head. 

"Hey, Angelina, hunni. Is there something wrong?" Leeanna asked. When she noticed Angelina's still blank face she decided to continue. "Do they not want you talking to us because we are in Slytherin?"

"No… well uh yeah. But I don't care. That's not what's wrong."

"Well we don't want you to fight with you friends because of us." As soon as Kade said the word friends Angelina gave a cold laugh that dripped poison. "I think that we should leave and leave you to sort out things with your friends." 

"No. Stay. I could care less what they thought. Besides we're not fighting because I came up here to study and hang out with you guys. We have been fighting for two months already. Besides, I think that it's about time that I finally hang out with some one. Even if it doesn't meet the approval of my old best friends." With that Angelina turned on her heal and walked to the table that was the farthest from the group that had just entered. 

For the next two hours Angelina and her two new friends studied different potions while doing their best impersonations of the potions master. They were giggling so hard that had been asked by madam Price three times to be quiet. The librarian didn't kick the trio out because she secretly thought that the three were doing pretty good imitating their professor, not only that it was the first time that she had seen Angelina happy in two months. Madam Price also noticed how Angelina's face lit up when this Kade kid was talking to her, but even more noticeable was the way Angelina looked like she was in heaven when Kade kissed her head after the two knocked them together. Smiling to herself the librarian went back to her work, keeping an ever watchful eye on the trio.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the library.

"Why doesn't Madam Price kick them out already?" Katie whined. "Besides what is the bloody hell is Angelina doing laughing like a maniac to with a couple of Slytherins anyway?" She couldn't stand the way that that new Kade boy was laughing with Angelina. 

"Why don't we go back to the common room? It's probably more quieter there than here any way." Fred stated. The only reason he wanted to get out of the library was because he couldn't stand watching the three. It wasn't the fact that Angelina was having fun with out having them around. It wasn't the fact that they were Slytherins. It **was** the fact that when she finally found the answer to one of her questions she jumped up and gave a different **boy** the hug that he would have got if they were still going out. *Hell I'd have got that hug even if we were just speaking to each other.* The scene before him just got to much for him to handle when the boy and Angelina bumped heads picking up a book that she dropped. If it was just the fact that they hit their heads together it would have been no big deal. What made it a **huge** deal was that he kissed her head where they had hit and then she did the same thing, while blushing and the other girl going 'awww'.

"That's it I've had it. I'm going back to the Tower. Stay if you like. I just need some quiet to get my work done. I don't know about you but I don't feel like getting a detention for a Friday night just because the library was as noisy as a circus." Saying that Fred packed up his books and stalked out of the library, not even noticing that all of his friends were following him. *What the hell Fred? You can't be jealous that Angelina is hanging out with another boy. Snap out of it.* 

Fred didn't realize where he was until he had almost ran into the painting. He quickly gave the fat lady the password without acknowledging her questions about if he was ok and if there was anything wrong. 

About two hours later the common room was deserted except for one person staring into the fire place. He sat thinking after every one else was in bed. Not that he would admit it to anyone but he was staying up to wait for Angelina. It was eleven thirty and she had still not came back. Wondering where on earth she could have got to he had decided to wait up for her to return. 

Trying as quiet as she possibly could, Angelina gave the fat lady the password, which was a little angry at the hour that she was being woken up at. Thanking her quietly, Angelina promised the she would try to get back at a more reasonable time. Tip toeing across the common room she noticed a figure on the couch. Think that it was just someone who fell asleep studying she continued on her way up the stairs to her dorm. 

Angelina jumped and thought that she was going to have a heart attack when she heard some one speak. "Well well, what's this? Shouldn't you be in bed already? Where in the bloody hell were you?" said a very distinctly male voice came floating angrily from behind her….


	3. Chapter 3

The Power Of An Angel's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters and such stuff. I know that it sucks that I don't. PLEASE don't sue. I have nothing to give you cause I am dirt poor and I live in a cardboard box way out here in the middle of all this bush and have three very disobedient puppies ........ lol and no you can't have my box. I don't really want to give either up and Savannah, Joy, Rona and me are not particularly fond of slave labor. So please don't sue since we aren't doing this for money, wealth, or fame.

AN to avoid confusion the words that have ~'s around them are the lyrics, the words that have ^'s around them are the authors notes, and the words that have *'s around them are thoughts. Sorry if I don't get the lyrics or the spelling or the grammar 100% right ......... but then again I am far from perfect......lol Since you now know that I am far from perfect you will notice that I am not too concerned that this story may or may not follow the books exactly or not at all. But see as how it is FAN **_FICTION_** and I am the authoress I really don't care. Don't like. Tough. Don't read it then. This is my first attempt at angst so leave me alone. Please read and review. I could care less if you fame me because I flame my self. Well I'll shut up now and let you read. 

Chapter 3

Angelina jumped and thought that she was going to have a heart attack when she heard some one speak. "Well well, what's this? Shouldn't you be in bed already? Where in the bloody hell were you?" said a very distinctly male voice came floating angrily from behind her….

"Holy shit! Did you want to give me a heart attack Lee? And what I was doing out of bed is not really any of your concern." Angelina said in a huff. 

"What do you mean that it is none of my business? The last time that I checked you were going out with one of my best friends, so when you stay out to all hours of the night with some guys, yeah that does make it my business." Lee looked at her with eyes filled with fury and rage. "How dare you say that it is none of my business!"

"Well it really isn't. The last time you checked I was going out with Fred? And when pray tell was that? If my memory serves me correctly, I do believe that you and your friends were ignoring me for the last two months. Then all of a sudden when I don't really need to depend on you guys because I have found my own friends you guys think that it is your duty to tell me what to do." Seething with rage Angelina didn't let Lee get out what ever he had planned to say when he opened his mouth. "I don't think that I will stand for this anymore. Even if my new friends weren't in Slytherin you guys would find something to criticize. So now if you don't mind I think that I had better be getting to bed so I can get up and make it through the day tomorrow. I don't know about you but I don't really fancy going to bed early on a Friday night anymore. Goodnight." 

After saying her little piece Angelina turned on her heal and stomped off towards her dorms. Not caring if anyone had over heard their little conversation. *I can't believe that George, Alicia, Fred, Oliver, Katie, and Lee would all turn their backs on me. I don't know what to do. I had been really happy when I had first heard George ask me why that I was out. I guess that I should have known better. I really wish that things could go back to the way that they were before Katie and Oliver fought.* Angelina had thought as she finally reached her bed and flopped down and started to cry. After a half an hour feeling thoroughly exhausted she continued to think about her friends. *I should go and try and talk to Fred. I think that I should also apologize to everyone else. Yeah, that's what I'll do.* With this thought running through her head she had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Angelina woke up she looked around the dorm and found that she was alone. *That's odd. Katie and Alicia are usually still sleeping. They must have gotten up early and went to the library before they went to breakfast.* With this thought Angelina jumped into the shower and started her daily routine. She gave her hair one last brush and then bounded down the stairs to the common room. She looked towards the fireplace and noticed that she was all alone still. *Is it just me or does this day just keep getting weirder and weirder. Where is everyone? I can see the older ones being gone but usually the first years are still here.* Shrugging off the thought that something was going on she decided to go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast. 

As she entered Angelina had noticed that everyone in Gryffindor was already seated at the table. She looked towards the head of the table and noticed her friends were in deep conversation but that Katie and Fred were gone. Angelina also noticed that there were some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sitting at the table so the only other place to sit except the two spots by George and Oliver was between the first and second years.

"Aww. Poor Angelina. Nowhere for her to sit. I guess that you are just going to have to stand by the first years." Hearing a female voice she looked behind her and saw the only other Gryffindors that weren't already sitting down and eating. Katie continued to talk as she walked around Angelina she continued. "Angelina do think that you can sit over there in between the first and second years? I don't think that they would mind you sitting there. Well not much at least."

From the new point that Katie was standing at Angelina could see her new friends waving from the Slytherin table. Getting furious with Katie because of the smirk, Angelina abandoned her plan to talk to her friends. Giving the two a cold glare she laughed at Katie. "You would like that wouldn't you? But now if don't mind I think that I have somewhere else to be right now. I don't know about you but I am thinking that this is just a big waste of my time." 

Katie and Fred could not believe that Angelina had just said that talking with them was a big waste of her time. Fred's jaw dropped when he saw her walk over to the Slytherin table and sat down. What really irked him though was right before she sat down that new kid Kade gave her a huge hug and a peck on the cheek. Getting hot with anger he stomped off to join his friends who didn't see what had happened. *What is wrong with me! I broke up with her! I shouldn't be so jealous. Wait! Jealous? No! That is one thing that I never am? Especially of a Slytherin. I am just stressed out with all these assignments and essays so close to Christmas.* Fred attacked his eggs as if they had just tried to kill him. *Besides what does that Kade have that I don't?* As they finished their breakfast and headed off to their first class a subconscious answer popped into his head. *Angelina*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later on that afternoon in potions class Fred was having a hard time concentrating on what Snape saying. All he could think of was that he had to watch and see what Angelina did all class. He watched her as she laughed with the two Slytherins that he had started to hate more than usual. He watched as Angelina threw back her head and laughed at something that Kade had just said. *What's wrong with me! I think that I am going to have to try and talk to her after class before we go to the Great Hall for supper.* Fred continued to muse to himself until he heard Snape say his name sounding annoyed. 

"Mr. Weasley if you would be so kind as to tell us the solution to the particular poison that I have just described?"

Looking like he just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar he started at his professor. After a couple of seconds he looked around the room and noticed that the Slytherins were laughing at him. But his gaze stopped dead in it's tracks when it hit Angelina. She too was laughing. Blushing furiously he looked down and said that he didn't know.

"Ten points from Griffindor. Now Ms. Johnson would you be so kind to give us the answer."

"Gladly Professor….."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey! Angelina wait up!" Hearing her name being called Angelina looked over her shoulder and saw a pair of huge brown eyes come bouncing towards her. Smiling as she waited for Kade, she noticed Liana's blue eyes come running after her friend. 

"Took you long enough to catch up! I thought I might have had to order my dinner and eat it here while I was waiting for you two to catch up. I really think that you two should start dieting and exercising. You two are really out of shape. Especially you Kade." As hard as she had tried Angelina could not help but start laughing at the expressions on their faces.

"Hey!" Kade exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not **that** out of shape, am I?"

Angelina laughed and gave him a hug. "No of course your not. I don't think that you are out of shape at all. You would beat me in a race any day of the week and twice on Sunday."

Fred walked into the Main hall and stopped dead in his tracks. He could not believe the sight before him. All he saw was Angelina wrap her arms around Kade and hug him. When he let her go Kade gave Angelina a peck on the cheek.

Feeling furry rise in him Fred stalked over to the couple and snarled at the two Slytherins when he got there. Addressing Angelina he forced out, "Angelina can I speak to you for a moment?"

Looking at him confused and startled, "What do you need? Is there something you need help with?"

"Um. Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Fred said wanting to get as far away from these two Slytherins as possible. "I'll walk you back to Griffindor Tower to drop off your books." 

"Um. Ok. Sure I guess." Angelina said still confused. Turning to her two friends she said, "I'll see you guys in the Great Hall in a couple minutes." Then turning to look at Fred she started off towards the Tower with him sort of trailing behind her.

The two of them walked for a while and once they got out of the crowds Fred started to talk to her. At first it was about how school was going and how her family was. Finally after a few minutes of small talk he just got right down to the point. "What happened to the two of us?"

"What so you mean?" A very confused Angelina asked. 

"I mean that up until we broke up I thought that everything was going fine. I mean we never fought and then all of a sudden we broke up. What happened to us? I never wanted to break up. I don't even remember what happened that day that broke us up."

"Well Oliver and Katie were fighting and I wanted to go and see what was wrong and you must have felt left out or something because you blew up at me and basically a crappy girlfriend. Then all of a sudden I had no friends and was being ignored by everyone in Griffindor. Now that I actually have some friends I am constantly being glowered at just because they are in Slytherin."

"Angel can we please get back together? Let's just forget about before. I really miss you Angel." Fred said with pleading eyes.

"Well…what about what you said earlier?" Angelina said. She really did want to get back together with Fred she just didn't want to forget about all the things that they had said and done in the last few month. "What would your friends say about us together? I don't think that Katie is ready to talk to me about what happened."

~ If I could turn back time ~  
~ If I could find a way ~  
~ I'd take back those words ~  
~ That hurt you and you'd stay ~ 

"What do you mean what I said earlier? I didn't mean to say those things. You are a great girlfriend. You really are. " Fred told her trying desperately to win her back. 

"I mean I can't just forget about those things. I really want to get back together with you. I really do I just want to know…" Angelina tried to clear her meaning without saying out right that she wanted an apology. 

~ I don't know why I did the things I did ~  
~ I don't know why I said the things I said ~

"I don't know. I just…." Lost for words Fred didn't know what she expected of him. His mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what she wanted to hear from him so he could get her back.

  
~ Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside ~  
~ Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes ~

"Well why did you break up with me? I mean I don't think that I did anything. If I did can you please tell me so I can fix it. I don't want to get you back just to loose you again." When Fred looked at her eyes he could see all the hurt and pain in them.

~ I didn't really mean to hurt you ~  
~ I didn't wanna see you go ~  
~ I know I made you cry, but baby ~

"I hurt you a lot didn't I? I never ever meant to hurt you… at least I don't think I did." Fred was starting to wonder if he subconsciously wanted her to hurt as much as he did.

~ If I could turn back time, if I could find a way ~  
~ I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay ~  
~ If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you ~  
~ Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do ~  
~ If I could turn back time ~

When Angelina heard the last words out of his mouth she felt like he had just ripped out her heart. *What does he mean that he doesn't **THINK** that he had meant to hurt her?*

~ My world was shattered, I was torn apart ~  
~ Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart ~

"What do you mean that you don't think that you meant to hurt me? Don't you **know** if you wanted to hurt me or not? If you knew you were going to be hurt when you broke up with me why didn't you stay and try and work things out? Or would that have been too hard?" Angelina was fighting back tears that were trying to make their way out of her eyes.

  
~ When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care ~  
~ But I lost everything darling then and there ~

"I thought that I didn't care. I thought that you and I had nothing left to bring to each other except pain. What do you want me to say? I know there is something that I am not getting, and you are trying to get me to say it." Fred was getting exasperated at the mind games that she was playing. Or he thought that she was playing.

"All I want is an apology Fred! To hear you say the actual words that you were wrong! Is that too much to ask?" 

~ Too strong to tell you I was sorry ~   
~ Too proud to tell you I was wrong ~

Fred saw how hard she was trying to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He knew that he was sorry and he desperately wanted to tell her but something was holding him back. He knew that if he ever wanted to get her back he had to apologize, but for some reason his mouth wouldn't allow those simple words come out.

  
~ I know that I was blind, and darling ~

~ If I could turn back time, if I could find a way ~  
~ I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay ~  
~ If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you ~  
~ Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do ~  
~ If I could turn back time ~

He turned to face her and all that came out of his mouth was probably the two most hurtful words that he could utter at that time. "I can't" With that he turned on his heal and walked off not bothering to finish going to the tower and put his books in dorm. With head down he did not see the first of her tears run down her cheek. He didn't think that he could stand to see her cry.

~ If I could turn back time ~  
~ If I could turn back time, oh baby ~

~ I didn't really mean to hurt you ~  
~ I didn't wanna see you go ~  
~ I know I made you cry, and ooh ~

Angelina couldn't believe what she had just heard. What she had rebuilt of her heart was shattered once again by this red head that she just couldn't get over. She just stood there thinking not caring that she was starting to cry. She just let the tears come. She welcomed them hoping that they would ease some of the pain that she was feeling.

~ If I could turn back time, if I could find a way ~  
~ I'd take back those words that hurt you ~

~ If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you ~  
~ Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do ~  
~ If I could turn back time ~

*I thought that he said he really wanted to get back together? I wish that he had just said that he was sorry.* Without really seeing who was around her she gave the password to the Fat Lady and ran up the stairs to her dorm. Quickly throwing her books on her bed she took off running out of the Tower just as fast as she had come. Angelina didn't stop running until she was outside and sitting by the lake. 

Fred didn't go to the Great Hall to eat instead he had went out to the Quidditch pitch. He had lost his appetite when he had heard Angelina start to cry as he had walked away. *Why? Why do I always screw the best thing that happen to me up?*

~ (Turn back time, find a way) ~  
~ Then maybe, baby, maybe you'd stay ~  
~ (Reach the stars)If I could reach the stars ~  
~ (All to you) I'd give them all to you ~

Fred knew in his heart that he would give up anything that she wanted. He would give her that stars. So why was saying the two words that would mend both their hearts so hard to say? Why didn't he say them? *I am so sorry Angelina. Why am I so stupid? Why can't I say that to your face?* This was the only thought that ran through his head until he realized that it must be around nine o'clock and that he had better be getting back to the Tower. *I really am sorry Angelina…..*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I am so sorry that I am late at updating. I would have loved to respond to the reviewers but for some reason they have not shown up all the times that I check. So I am just going to say that even though I have not seen them I thank you that you have stopped and took the time to read my story. Suggestions are always welcome. If you want to make a suggestion then you can e-mail me at lil_mizzy_gurl@hotmail.com or lil_mizzy_gurl@yahoo.com . 


	4. Chapter 4

The Power Of An Angel's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters and such stuff. I know that it sucks that I don't. PLEASE don't sue. I have nothing to give you cause I am dirt poor and I live in a cardboard box way out here in the middle of all this bush and have three very disobedient puppies ........ lol and no you can't have my box. I don't really want to give either up and Savannah, Joy, Rona and me are not particularly fond of slave labor. So please don't sue since we aren't doing this for money, wealth, or fame.

AN to avoid confusion the words that have ~'s around them are the lyrics, the words that have ^'s around them are the authors notes, and the words that have *'s around them are thoughts. Sorry if I don't get the lyrics or the spelling or the grammar 100% right ......... but then again I am far from perfect......lol Since you now know that I am far from perfect you will notice that I am not too concerned that this story may or may not follow the books exactly or not at all. But see as how it is FAN **_FICTION_** and I am the authoress I really don't care. Don't like. Tough. Don't read it then. This is my first attempt at angst so leave me alone. Please read and review. I could care less if you fame me because I flame my self. Well I'll shut up now and let you read. 

Chapter 4

Fred knew in his heart that he would give up anything that she wanted. He would give her that stars. So why was saying the two words that would mend both their hearts so hard to say? Why didn't he say them? *I am so sorry Angelina. Why am I so stupid? Why can't I say that to your face?* This was the only thought that ran through his head until he realized that it must be around nine o'clock and that he had better be getting back to the Tower. *I really am sorry Angelina…..*

When Fred reached the Tower he thought that he would find everyone in the common room and that he would have to make excuses for why he was not at dinner and why he never returned to the Tower before he did. But there was no one there at all. *This is weird. I wonder where everyone is. They can't be in bed already can they?* Not knowing what to make of this he continued on towards his dorms. When he entered he found that George and Lee were in their beds sleeping already. 

A sound coming from the common room made him jump. It had sounded like the portrait was being opened. Thinking that maybe it was Percy he decided that he would go and see. Just before he was about to say hello he stopped in his tracks and stared at who was in the common room. It was Angelina and she looked like she had had been up for days. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was all over the place. 

Hearing a sound on the stairs Angelina looked up and saw that Fred was in mid step and staring at her. Realizing what she must look like she uttered a charm to fix her appearance. "Can I help you with anything? Or did I wake you up? If I did then I am sorry."

"Why would you have woken me up? It's only…" Fred let his sentence trail off as he looked at the clock above the fireplace. *It's midnight? No wonder everyone is already asleep. How could I have not noticed how very late it was?* "I'm sorry I didn't realize the time. I guess I lost track of it."

Angelina watched Fred as he finished making his way down the stairs and as he sat down on the couch across from her. The two sat in silence for a while. Fred broke the silence with a question. "I am sorry. For before what I said and today when I didn't apologize. Do you forgive me? Do you wanna get back together?"
    
    
    ~ Its such a shame but I'm leaving ~
    ~ Cant take the way you mistreated me ~
    Fred glanced nervously at her when he saw that she was thinking he sat and waited. They both just stared into the flames when at last Angelina answered. "Why didn't you say that you were sorry? That's all that you needed to say and I would have gladly got back together… but now I think that I need some time to think about what is going on in my life…" Angelina stood and started to go to her dorm and when she passed the couch that Fred was sitting
    "Sit. Please. Talk to me. What is going on? I really wanna," he reached out and grabbed her arm, "get back together…can't you please just forgive me?"
    ~ And its crazy but oh baby ~
    ~ it don't matta whatever don't phase me ~
    "You don't seem to get this through your head Fred. I need to hear you say those words. Why is it so hard for guys to say they are sorry. So what if you aren't always right. No one is right all the time. You just think that you could say that I should forgive you and that really wanna get back together and everything will be fine? I think that before you and I ever get back together you should stop acting like your Ginny's age."
    ~ I don't believe you wanna leave like this ~
    "You mean that you don't wanna get back together? I thought that was what you were hoping for." Fred said and he didn't care if it sounded conceited or not. It was what he thought.
    "I **did** want to get back together, but that was before I realised that you act like you are younger than your little sister. You are just as immature as Colin Creevey. So I think that I should get going." Angelina started to head up to her dorms once again and once again Fred caught her arm.
    ~ I don't believe I just had my last real kiss ~
    ~ I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce ~
    Fred stood up this time. Before she could react to what he was doing Fred had leaned down and kissed her.
    "What do you think that you are doing?! I don't seem to remember giving you permission to kiss me! I think that…." Before she could finish her sentence she got cut off.
    ~ Wait a minute don't bounce baby ~
    ~ Lets talk about this ~
    "I am sorry and I do want to get back together just admit it. You wanna to. Don't leave. Just stay down here and talk to me." Fred told her looking confident that his kiss would just make her forget about what she really wanted.
    ~ well I'm bouncing and I'm out son ~
    ~I gotta leave you alone ~
    "I said NO. I am not going to let you fool me like you did in the past. That Angelina is gone and she is **NEVER** coming back. Can you at least understand that?" Angelina said getting mad at the nerve of Fred thinking that he can just kiss her and expect everything to go back to be the way it was.
    ~ 'Cause I'm good ~
    ~ Holding down my spot ~
    "I've had enough. I am no longer gonna let people walk all over me. Use me. Tell what to do. When to do it and how to do it. If you want something done don't think that you can take advantage of me anymore. Is that all you guys think that your girlfriends are for?"
    Fred looked taken aback by her outburst. He honestly didn't think that she could be so mad at him. He used to be able to melt her and bend her to his will with just a little grin. Now he had no idea how he was gonna get out of the shit he was in.
    ~ And I'm good ~
    ~ Reppin the girls on the block ~
    Not noticing that she had started to wake up some of the older students Angelina continued. "I don't know about the other girls in this world but I for one am sick of boys thinking that they own us and can tell us what to do. It goes from your nothing but my slave and you should do anything that I tell you to even though your just friends you can't talk to anyone."
    ~ And I'm good ~
    ~ I got this thing on lock! ~
    ~ So without me you'll be fine, right? ~
    "Your so right Angelina."
    Hearing this the two of them looked up to the stair well and finally noticed that they had some company. The girls agreed and the boys looked like they had just gotten a wake up call as to how they acted to their own girl friends. Most of them looked ashen and ashamed but a couple had the nerve to look proud and amushed.
    ~ All my pride is all I have ~
    Fred cleared his throat gaining Angelina's attention once again. Thinking about how this would damage his reputation he thought of a quick solution. Knowing that Angelina absolutely hated to be embarrassed he hoped she would just go along with him and fight him on it at a later date and in private. So he leaned down and kissed her swiftly on the mouth. Feeling her resist and push him away he quickly said, "Come on Angel. Let's just forget this nonsense and go to bed."
    "Excuse me? Have you not heard a word I said? I am sorry but I have to much pride to go back on what I said. I don't know about you, but I don't like to be humiliated. Oh wait a minute you seem to be loving the attention that your getting."
    ~ Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have ~
    "I see. To you your pride comes first ehh?? Well too bad for you. I guess that you think that have pride? I think that I was the only thing that you ever possessed and you didn't even own that."
    Seeing that this was turning very nasty and knowing that they would hear about it eventually everyone that was standing on the stairs started to make a hasty retreat.
    ~ You'll be needing me but too bad ~
    "Oh well if that's the way you wanna be. Just remember that when you wanna come crawling back to me because you need me. You will see soon enough that you actually do need me and then by that time I won't be around for you to walk all over."
    ~ Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad ~
    Realising what she was saying made sense he made on last desperate plea for her to stay. "Come on lets just talk about this tomorrow. Ok? Then we can talk about this rationally."
    ~ The path u chose to run alone ~
    "Well there is nothing left to talk about. I am sure about my decision. I don't need you. I can live my life without you. All your doing right now is digging yourself in deeper. I am done with this silly fight." Angelina looked once more at her ex-boyfriend and went to her dorm.
    ~ I kno your independent you can make it on ur own ~
    As Fred watched her walk out he whispered to her back, "I know. That's what I'm afraid of." After she disappeared he too went to his dorm.
    ~ Here with me you have a home ~
    For the next couple of Fred stayed to himself and Angelina spent all of her with Kade and Leanna. Fred felt as if he was incomplete he could not believe how much comfort he felt when he was with Angelina. There was no way that he would let this little fight break them up for good.
    


End file.
